Destino
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Sasuke se rindió en combatir al destino. Tal vez un joven policía de ojos azules lo haga cambiar de opinión… o quizás no. / AU, yaoi, NaruSasu


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Sasuke se rindió en combatir al destino. Tal vez un joven policía de ojos azules lo haga cambiar de opinión… o quizas no.

 **Advertencias: AU. Yaoi.**

* * *

 **Destino**

* * *

 _No creo en el amor..._

Karin le había dicho varias veces que si bien no le gustaban las chicas podría por lo menos hacer algo con su vida y conseguirse un chico. Sasuke, al mismo tiempo, siempre terminaba bloqueando la voz de la pelirroja cada vez que el tema salía a flote. Y es que no comprendía cuál era el punto. En todos sus veintiséis años de vida ha salido con un total de dieciséis personas, algunas duraron meses y otras tan solo una noche… Sí, eso contaba el espectacular fracaso con Sakura —que le hizo abrir los ojos en cuanto a preferencias se refiere— y la tentativa amistad que ahora lleva con Suigetsu —que de no ser por Karin seguiría arruinada.

En fin. Hiciera lo que hiciese, siempre, en algún determinado momento, pasaría algo que pondría su relación en el metafórico sentido de patas arriba y lo desterraria a la base número uno. Entiéndase, solo de nuevo en un modesto apartamento, digno de un gerente de ventas de una compañía cualquiera, y con un aún más grande espacio vació en su pecho. Al igual que sus padres e Itachi, todos terminaban escapandose de sus manos, lo quisieran o no. No siempre habría algún motivo de causa mayor que los dioses pondrían en su camino en son de justificación, sino también veces en las que su actitud en sí eliminará el efecto hipnótico de su apariencia.

Ya no sabía siquiera porque debería valer la pena intentarlo, la única relación de larga duración que aún mantiene es con Karin, y eso porque, además de ser estrictamente amigos, ella es la única mujer que hasta la fecha ha sido capaz de soportar su (no siempre consciente) indiferencia. Llevaba como mínimo un año sin salir con alguien y las "charlas de motivación" de su amiga pelirroja no lo persuadiran de lo contrario.

Se encontraba bien solo, muchas gracias.

Teniendo en cuenta su perspectiva, no era de sorprender que —recuperándose del shock que le causó unir su mirada con esos ojos azules— su siguiente reacción ante un, claramente atractivo, oficial de policía enseñando su placa y gritando que lo dejara tomar su vehículo fuera responder con un aterciopelado…

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero soy un policia-ttebayo! —Sasuke pudo notar la manera en la que parecía estar saltando de pie en pie con energía contenida. No sabría decir si era pura adrenalina, emoción o sencillamente nerviosismo.

Probablemente una combinación de las últimas dos pues su placa estaba al revés.

"Genial, este debe de ser su primer día o algo así." Lidiaba ya con bastantes idiotas en su puesto de trabajo como para hacerlo ahora en horas sin paga.

—Y eso que me importa —el azabache posó de nuevo su vista al frente, el semaforo aún seguía en rojo pero no sería para nada dificil ignorar al idiota.

 _(((A todas las unidades, el sospechoso está bajando la calle Roosevelt con dirección a la avenida Western)))_

El semáforo cambió a verde y varias cosas pasaron a la vez.

Un loco en un porsche rojo paso a toda velocidad la luz roja de la calle Roosevelt, por suerte Sasuke logró frenar a tiempo y evitar un accidente mientras los vehículos detrás del suyo se dedicaron a tocar el claxon. Pero el otro loco vestido como oficial de la ley aprovechó el momento para abrir la puerta del copiloto y subirse al auto.

—¡Siguelo!

—¡¿Eres un dobe?! —ah, sí, pregunta redundante— ¡Bajate de mi auto!

—¿Qué es un dobe? ¡Argh! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Conduce-ttebayo!

No sabría decir exactamente que pasó en ese momento. Estaba molesto, irritado, pero por sobre todo harto. Pudo haberlo sacado, literalmente, a patadas, pero en vez de eso su cuerpo optó por responder con cambiar la marcha y acelerar.

Tampoco sabría decir si era suerte o no el que el porsche aún seguía a la vista. Aunque pronto se volvió claro que si no aceleraba aún más lo perderían.

—¡Más rápido-ttebayo! ¡Lo perdemos!

—¡Ya me dí cuenta, usuratonkachi!

Sin más remedio, cambio de nuevo la marcha y piso hasta abajo el acelerador. Mientras utilizaba sus recién descubiertas habilidades como conductor de carreras en medio del tráfico de las cinco de la tarde se volvió a preguntar porque demonios estaba haciendo esto.

—¡A todas las unidades! ¡Tengo al sospechoso en frente! —el azabache arriesgó una rápida mirada hacia su acompañante para comprobar que, en efecto, no le estaba hablando a él. Llevaba una especie de walkie talkie en la mano, pero no le dio más que una mirada antes de centrarse al frente.

 _((¡NARUTO!))_

Esa era una voz muy familiar.

Demasiado familiar…

 _((¡¿Cómo demonios estás en esta línea?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que estás persiguiendo a un sospechoso terrorista?!))_

—¡Kiba dijo que todas las unidades, dattebayo!

 _((¡Pero no te han dado autorización para usar una patrulla, idiota!))_

—¡No estoy en una patrulla-ttebayo!

 _((¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces como demonios se supone q…?!))_

Posiblemente Naruto soltó su walkie talkie y este cayó por la ventana cuando Sasuke tuvo que frenar para dar vuelta en la avenida Odgen, porque de no ser así no se explicaba el placentero silencio que hubo por un minuto hasta que el rubio abrió de nuevo la boca.

—¡Siento haberte involucrado en esto!

No sabía que responder, después de todo, además de ser ya un tanto tarde, tampoco era realmente el momento apropiado para pedir disculpas. Así que solo apreto más la mandíbula y se concentró en conducir, tratando de reprimir las tremendas ganas de agredir al rubio.

Pero la breve conversación picó su curiosidad, y necesitaba quitarse la duda de encima.

—Es tu primer día ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya llevo tres meses aquí-ttebayo!

Genial, tres meses.

—¿Qué hacías antes?

—Era militar.

Eso si no se lo esperaba.

—Supondre que esa es una mejor profesión que ser policia en el centro de Chicago.

—¡Lo es, dattebayo! ¡La abuela Tsunade me transfirió aquí como castigo! —respondió de forma indignada, posiblemente también con un puchero pero no tenía tiempo para ver su rostro. Pareciera que la idea de estar castigado como un niño de tres años no le sentaba bien.

—¿Tsu…? —se detuvo antes de terminar el nombre, no era importante saberlo a diferencia de la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Qué hiciste?

El silencio cayó de nuevo, el único ruido de fondo siendo los claxon y las llantas rasgando contra el pavimento. Pensó que no llegaría a responder pero lo hizo.

—Puede que me haya tropezado y activado una trampa por error…

Genial, al menos ahora Sasuke sabía qué esperar cuando la persecución terminé.

La cual, hablando de ella, esta a punto de llegar a su fin si es que este callejón sin salida es indicativo de algo.

Cuando finalmente pudo detener su auto, Sasuke dejo salir un pequeño suspiro aliviado. No podía creerlo pero habían salido más o menos ilesos… porque la pérdida del espejo retrovisor derecho cuenta.

—¡Salga del auto con las manos arriba! —Ordenó Naruto asomándose por la ventana y apuntando con su propia arma. Por un instante el azabache lo vió como un policía de verdad.

Pero todo el alivio desapareció cuando el sospechoso también se asomó por su ventana con su propia arma.

"Tiene que ser una broma…"

Sasuke no tuvo que esperar el "abajo" de Naruto para agacharse y tratar de cubrirse lo más eficazmente posible con el control de mando antes de que se escucharan los primeros disparos. El rubio también buscó refugió y pronto se volvió obvio que no tenía la intención de devolver el fuego.

—¡Dispara, usuratonkachi!

—¡No puedo! ¡Es un civil-ttebayo!

Más disparos.

—¡Es un terrorista, idiota!

—¡Igual no puedo hacerlo sin estrictas ordenes, dattebayo! —disparo— ¡El tan solo venir aquí fue desobedecer demasiadas!

—¡¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?! ¡¿Quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos mate?!

Pareciera haber pasado una eternidad, hasta que finalmente los disparos cesaron. Contuvo la respiración por un par de segundos, esperando lo peor, pero cuando no pasó nada tuvo que abrir los ojos —no sabría decir exactamente cuando los cerró— y preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Uh, probablemente se quedó sin balas, dattebayo —fue en ese momento cuando el rubio intentó incorporarse y echar un vistazo… Para que de nuevo los disparos comenzaran y uno de ellos diera en su hombro derecho—. Dios, tres meses y he olvidado como duelen estas cosas.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, de manera instintiva cambio su posición para acercarse a darle un vistazo. No llegó a seguir los pasos de su madre —una enfermera— pero nunca pudo negar que siempre le interesó el tema. Así que tomándolo de su hombro izquierdo lo obligó a inclinarse aún más hacia adelante, con cuidado trato de buscar en su ropa alguna señal de que la bala se encontrara incrustada en su brazo. Y pronto llegó a la conclusión que tan solo se trató de un roce.

—Fue un roce, viviras usuratonkachi —cambio su atención al rostro del rubio, solo para caer en cuenta en lo cerca que se encontraba.

Naruto arrugó con confusión su entrecejo.

—Esa palabra otra vez ¿Qué sig…?

No pudo terminar de preguntar antes de que otro disparo lo hiciera saltar de la sorpresa hacía adelante.

Uniendo sus labios con los de Sasuke.

—¡Lo siento! ¡esto nunca me ha pasado antes!

Si se refería al beso a alguna otra cosa en toda esta situación en sí, la verdad era que el azabache no tenía ni idea.

Ahora si la suerte tuvo que estar de su lado porque los disparos volvieron a cesar, pero a su vez se escucharon los chasquidos de una pistola descargada. Las sirenas de patrullas inundando el callejón tampoco se hicieron esperar.

La caballería había llegado, y ahora si aliviado, Sasuke pudo irse a casa.

…

La siguiente vez que lo volvió a ver fue en Garfield Park, tal vez un par de semanas después de dejarlo con los gritos de Sakura. Con la cual Sasuke fingió demencia y ella también, así que ahora al menos sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Era su hora del almuerzo, y estaba cruzando el parque hacia un restaurante de comida casera cuando lo vio haciendo flexiones en uno de los tantos pedazos de césped a orillas del lago. No era de nuevo de su incumbencia, así que también fingió demencia y paso de largo. Por un minuto su mente volvió a darle vueltas el cómo organizaría el tiempo de esa tarde cuando un roce de una palmada en el hombro lo paró en seco.

—Perdona, intenté llamarte pero caí en cuenta que nunca me dijiste tu nombre, dattebayo —a diferencia del otro día, el rubio se encontraba sonriendo—. Soy Naruto.

Ya lo sabía, pero no había porque decirlo así que tan solo devolvió el gesto con su propio nombre.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Continuara…

Notas:

Perdonen, la idea se me alargo como para cinco o diez páginas más :'v tómenlo hasta aquí como un drabble (?).


End file.
